What I Really Want
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Nodoka's been longing to make love to Negi. So now, in the night, she decides to go for it, one way or the other. Negi & Nodoka lemon. Excuse me for the lame summary. Wanna see a Negi/Nodoka lemon? Here it is! R&R, NO FLAMES please!


**What I Really Want**

_Greetings again folks. Here is another lemon now featuring Negi and Nodoka, now I think that some Negi/Nodoka fans had been waiting for this. Also, I kinda like what I did on my Negi and Konoka lemon, so you don't mind if I made some rip-offs from it? I think that lemon I made is sweet and I want to make this lemon sweet too. So enjoy this one guys. Sorry if it's lame (the beginning). No flames please._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Negima._

_Couple: Negi and Nodoka._

_Warning: Lemon._

Like any other day at the resort belonging to Ayaka's family, it is another great day of fun for 15 yr old Negi, his 31 girls and his friends Chamo and Kotaro. And now it is nighttime, and after all the fun, it's time for Negi to catch some Zs. However, unknown to him he was followed by one girl who is deeply in-love with him. That girl is Nodoka Miyazaki.

The girl has been following Negi after they had dinner by the sea-shore, and she wanted to do something with him, especially all her feelings inside. Lately she has been developing urges to take him. It has been bothering her recently, and it seems that she will now do to fulfill her wishes.

_FLASHBACK:_

They were swimming in the gigantic pool with all other stuff there. Nodoka had been watching Negi from afar, who is swimming and playing games with several of the girls along with Kotaro. Her friend Yue Ayase had noticed her space-out. "Nodoka, I'm sure you want Negi, yes?" she asks her friend. "Yes, I do." Nodoka manage to say without being hesitant.

"Listen Yue, I had been developing this kind of feelings inside me. It seems its compelling me to do something about it, like fulfill the fire within." Nodoka explains about it to her friend, her hands placed at her heart. Yue may not be smart in class but she knows all too well what she's talking about and where this is heading to.

"Well Nodoka, what have you got to do about it?" Yue asks to her, trying to help her out. "Yue, I've decided to express my feelings to Negi once and for all. And I have to do it tonight." Nodoka stated. Yue smiles inwardly, for Nodoka can finally do show her feelings to Negi. "Go for it then Nodoka." she tells to her.

_END FLASHBACK_

Nodoka felt a bit of courage saying all of this to Yue, but it seems that she is a bit shy now. But she still manages to press on and follow Negi to his room. She then goes up to the door and begins to knock on it. "Umm, professor Negi?" she calls from the outside.

"Yes? Who is it?" Negi answers. "It's Nodoka. May I come in?" "Oh, Nodoka, please come in." Negi opens the door and found Nodoka bowing before him and gains entry.

"What brings you here?" Negi asked kindly. "Umm, Negi, is it... alright for... me to, umm, sleep here with you?" Nodoka stammered. Negi was taken off guard a bit, and he knows that another girl will sleep with him tonight, and he might sense that he will be in for another love making session. But he knows that he can't sleep alone, and knowing Nodoka has feelings for him and can't let her down.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Negi answered with a bit of reluctance. "Err, I'll go change now." Nodoka said as she heads for the bathroom, already Negi is in his PJs. In the bathroom, she changes into her silky dark purple nightgown. She looks herself in the mirror and told herself that she can do this.

Negi is on the bed when Nodoka comes out of the bathroom. She looks very pretty in her dark nightgown. "Umm, professor Negi?" "Yes Nodoka?" Negi stands up to her, sensing it might happen. Yesterday he made love to Setsuna and Konoka, and before them, to Ayaka. Now he might be in for another pleasurable night. Not that he doesn't like it of course.

"Negi, I want to tell that..." Nodoka tries to find the words, but her shyness is making it hard for her to say. But Negi is aware of what she's going to say. He went closer to her. Nodoka can't help but be taken by his enchanting eyes. Negi reached up to touch her blushing cheeks. "Nodoka, is it true that you love me?"

Nodoka felt something stuck in her throat 'cause she can't say it. However she was enthralled by Negi's eyes and his looks. 'Oh Negi... You're so handsome and so kind. Negi, I truly love you. I'm 100 in-love with you!' her thoughts say and it seems to have driven her.

Without even knowing she embraced Negi, his face in between her boobs. He was caught by surprise a little. "Oh Negi, I love you. I... the reason I came here is because I want to be with you." Nodoka said, hugging him harder. Negi expected that she would say that. He can't let a girl down, so he embraced her back.

"Nodoka..." he looks up at her in the eye. "If this is what you want Nodoka, then you can do so." "Oh Negi..." Nodoka smiled at him. His charming eyes and looks as well as her feelings for Negi only increase her want of him. There is a feeling inside her that keeps on growing, and she wants to see her wishes to be fulfilled.

Inside, she is driven by her want. Without even knowing or realizing it, she cupped his cheeks and putting her face closer to his, her lips ready to take his. "Negi, I love you..." she said before kissing his lips.

Nodoka moaned inside the kiss, for it felt so good. This is different from the kiss when she made a pact with him, but now this is for the romance. The taste of his lips made her shyness go away as she kisses him more passionately. Negi kissed back and can't help that he too takes a little liking to her.

Negi pushed her against the wall gently, their kiss only intensifies. Nodoka truly wants him bad, and she loved him ever since she first saw him. It really is a dream come true for her now. Nodoka moaned inside the kiss as his tongue dominates her mouth. Her tongue comes in to engage in a tongue duel with him, but looses to him for he is stronger and experienced. She knows she made love to the other girls but she doesn't mind. All that mattered is that she is with him.

She loved the taste of his tongue. The two then come to exchange saliva. They pull apart for air and looked each other in the eye. Nodoka can feel the magic in his eyes, and all the things that made Negi what he is. Nodoka again kisses him and pressed her body against his. She could feel something poking from below his pants and gets a little embarrassed. Negi can feel his legs going jelly. He turns around so that he can lead her to the bed, him on top.

Nodoka can't stop kissing Negi. Later, Negi's hand goes down to her hips and lifts up her gown. Negi broke the kiss and looks at her for permission, not wanting to let her taken in an embarrassing state, knowing her personality. "Go ahead Negi. Please take it off..." she told him though a bit shy. Negi took it all off and threw it at the side to the floor, leaving her in only her panties. Negi can now see her beautiful body.

Nodoka blushed at this big time. Negi pinned her hands on top of her before she attempts to cover herself. Negi gave her a reassuring smile, that there is nothing to be shy about. "Oh Negi, you've been so wonderful to me and all of the class. So if there's anything you want, I'm more than happy to do it." Nodoka said with a small smile. "Right. If this is what you want Nodoka, then I will fulfill your wishes." Negi said, caressing her cheek with his free hand.

"Ok. Professor?" "Yeah?" "Please kiss me. I love you so much." she said while closing her eyes and making her lips ready for another. Negi let go of her hands and took off his shirt as he kissed her again. Nodoka wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warmth and moaned in the kiss.

Both were engaged in a passionate and gentle kiss and tongue dancing. One of her arms goes around to vice his neck. Their kiss intensifies as Negi goes faster and wilder. Nodoka can't seem to kiss this hard and can't catch up, but she prefers to be like this. She doesn't mind it at all. Both of their hormones going on overdrive and brimming with energy.

Negi's hand goes down to take off her panties, now leaving her completely naked under him. He then broke the kiss and went to go all over her neck. Nodoka moaned his name and tilted her head to give him room. By her body's own accord her hips bucked up, feeling his manhood poking through her wet opening and both of them moaned. Because of that, she felt a fire burning below her, a very strong need to let him go inside her. Negi stood up a little to take out his pants. Nodoka can see how big it is, and is again flushed with shyness.

Negi then helped her get up so that they'll be in a sitting position. Nodoka shifted so that she'll sit on his lap and put her legs around him. She embraced him in such a loving manner. She moaned when she felt his cock touching her private regions. Negi's hand goes down and inserts a finger into her wet aching cunt and pumps in.

Nodoka goes to his ear and moaned his name over and over, making Negi pump harder and insert more fingers. His motions go faster, making Nodoka moan louder and louder, her breasts crushed by his chest, her nipples grazing at his. Negi comes to kiss her throat, Nodoka threw her head back and moan as loud as she could.

Her juices leaked out and coat his fingers. Nodoka silently whined as he removes his fingers from her. Negi puts his fingers in his mouth to taste her. 'Wow, she tastes sweet just like Setsuna and Konoka.' he said in his thoughts. Nodoka watched him as he tastes her own honey.

Nodoka again leans her forward to kiss him and Negi kissed back. During their routine Nodoka hugged him harder, trying to get as much of him as possible. Their mouths open wide, their tongues collide one another, their saliva spilling into each other. Nodoka kissed him more, wanting to get more of his saliva. Her breasts are sandwiched in between, it's getting crushed and getting almost flattened and she loved the feeling of his chest against her breasts.

After a little while Negi pushed her down to bed, still kissing hard. Then Negi goes down to her neck and eventually reaching her breasts. Negi wanted to try from what he did to Konoka, so his hand gets both her hands and pinned them above her. He wanted to show and give Nodoka some real pleasure. He then goes to take her right breast into his mouth while his right massages the other. Nodoka moaned in delight and moans his name louder as she could. He then switched places as the left hand that pins her hands trade places with the right.

Meanwhile her lower region is burning and desperate with want. She wanted to extinguish that heavy feeling but Negi prevented her to do that. She is just helpless beneath him as Negi fills her up with scorching euphoria. His sucking and massaging grew a bit forceful as Nodoka's moans grew louder, her nipples becoming very solid. She threw her head back and moans louder, feeling so much pleasure.

Negi then decides to let both of his hands massage her breasts. Nodoka felt real ecstasy; the feeling is so good, moaning uncontrollably. Negi watches as Nodoka writhes in pleasure beneath him.

Negi then goes down to reach her wet, aching, wanting cunt. Negi made a slow lick around it, making Nodoka shudder and shiver big time. He then inserts his tongue inside her. Nodoka moaned loud, feeling his warm tongue going inside her, and she loves the feeling.

As he is doing this, Nodoka pulls her ankles against his back and her hands on his head and lifted her hips off the bed, pushing more of her into him. "Nodoka..." Negi quietly moaned. "Please Negi... More... It's so good..." she pleaded. Negi then sucks harder while licking her cunt, making her moan very loud, enough to echo all across his room.

She then reached her climax as she screams Negi's name like never before, spilling it all onto Negi's waiting mouth. She was panting hard as he licks all her juices until she's dry.

Negi goes up to her and kisses her again. Nodoka kissed back fervently. Negi's kiss was hungry and a bit aggressive and Nodoka's were gentle and passionate. She could not catch up to Negi's levels as she herself is inexperienced at this. His kiss simply overpowers her. Their tongues collide with one another, them exchanging saliva. Nodoka embraced him hard as she tries to catch up his kissing, moaning over and over into the kiss but was suppressed.

Nodoka's heavy feeling below was almost becoming unbearable. She wanted him now. She had to wait until Negi broke the kiss and both panting for air. Nodoka vices his neck and looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Negi, please take me."

"You sure about this Nodoka?"

"Yes! Please! I love you so much..."

With that Negi plunged down at her. Nodoka felt excruciating pain but Negi used a magic to take the pain away, like an anesthesia. A little time later when she is now adjusted to his size and felt pleasure coursing through her, Nodoka wrapped her legs around his waist securely and letting him pump in her.

Negi sees this as the signal and began slamming into her vigorously. Nodoka moaned louder and louder with each passing second, being music to his ears. Her moans and screams drives him on as he thrust harder and faster and hitting her g-spot skillfully, sending Nodoka into pleasure paradise. Her legs pull him deeper and her hips cannot catch up to Negi's speed. She embraced him harder and moaned louder than ever.

Her liquids flowed every time Negi plunged in and the lubrication allowed him to go smooth into her. Nodoka embraced Negi tighter, feeling his entire warmth and essence on her. They both made love to one another hard until the dams broke. They both scream their names as they reach their climax, his juices filling her womb. Nodoka screamed out his name like never had before, her voice echoing through his room.

Both felt tired, but it's not up to their satisfaction yet. "Nodoka, is it alright for one more go?" Negi asked her in which Nodoka smiling back and caressing his cheek. "Negi, please continue on until you are satisfied. I love you...so very much." Nodoka said to him sweetly.

Negi thrusts into her once more, becoming faster and harder. Nodoka felt so much scorching pleasure into her and she loves it. Nodoka made his lips crashed onto hers once again and they kiss each other fervently, feverishly and deeper than before. Negi's kiss continues to intensify with force and her kiss is trying to keep up. Their tongues dance with one another and large amounts of their saliva go into their mouths.

While they're kissing, Negi's right hand comes to massage her left breast. Nodoka moaned loud into the kiss and made her intensify her kiss his. She embraced him tighter, her breasts getting crushed hard and her legs made him drill deeper into her. Both were lost in all the love making frenzy.

After many minutes, they reached their climax as their liquids comes bursting out. Their screams were suppressed by their deep, hungry kiss. They broke apart for air, but later on, Negi again kissed her. Nodoka returns his kiss, and they kiss each other until they were out of air again. They both like to kiss each other. Negi never had thought that he had kiss and even made love to some girls in a few short days.

Right now, both are tired and are deprived of energy. Negi can't even get off her or roll off. He slumped down, resting his head in between her breasts. "Nodoka, I'm sorry, I can't get off. I'm out of energy." he apologized as he is panting for air. "Its alright." she said with a kind smile and kissed his sweaty forehead and hugging him closer.

"You were amazing Negi. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to be with you."

"Right. You were amazing too Nodoka."

"Sweet dreams Negi. I love you."

"Good night Nodoka."

They then fall into slumber, still connected. Nodoka smiled, having a time of her life making love and to be with Negi.

**THE END**

_So wasn't this good? There seems to be not one Negi and Nodoka lemon, so I made this one (Negi/Nodoka fans rejoice!). Before the lemon part, it's kinda lame, but so far that's all I could come up with. But at least I hope you liked this one. See y'all next time. Don't forget to leave a good comment and keep the flames to yourselves. Bye guys, for now._


End file.
